robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hogwild94
OK, guys! Welcome to my talk page. Normal rules apply: no fighting and no comments that could be construed as offensive to me or others. Hogwild94 10:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat G page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 10:34, 27 December 2009 Hi I'm not Toon Ganondorf, but I can help you just the same. Before I tell you anything, I'd like to say thank you for writing the page, you did a great job, and well done. I saw you were inquiring about the general article writing rules. Until recently, the following rules were up at the top of every page, but are no longer. However, I'll put them down here now: Do not, under any circumstances, do the following: * Abbreviate. The robot's names are Wheely Big Cheese and Spirit of Knightmare, not WBC and SoK. * Refer to a robot other than clusterbots as a "they". Robots are singular. Please use "it". (Definitely one to take note on) * Use exclamation marks. The wiki is for creating an accurate, professional view on what happened in the battle, not for creating a new commentary. * Use Roman Numerals. Please use numbers. * Use the term "it's". It is not correct grammar, when you are talking about a possesion of something. * Speak like a unlettered bogan. Robots do not "have a go at each other." They "attack each other". Those are them main rules, just use them and common sense, and you should be fine. Two other things about heat articles: * On TG's talk page, you referred to them as reviews. As we are an encyclopedia, we prefer to call them summaries. But it doesn't really matter. * We also put a picture of the winner near the top saying: 'xxx, winner of heat xxx'. But you weren't to know that. I'll make those changes to the page now so you can see what I mean. Thank you again for your edits, and I hope to see you around in the future. P.S. If you'd like a custom signature like mine, TG's, or RA2's, don't hesitate to ask. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :That policy is fine by me, and should be fine with the others. About the boxes, do you mean the ones like 'This user is proud to be welsh' and 'This user doesn't think he is Canadian', or 'This user was an excellent contibutor to the xxx article'? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I wasn't clear. You have to earn the 'This user was an excellent contibutor to the xxx article' one, but you can make your own ones that say fun things. Here's some example code: Then change it so suit your needs. Always keep pics to 64px and the first two colours the same (#FF6347 is a colour). Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I remember you. Welcome to the Wikia. We hope you enjoy your stay. CBFan (talk) 17:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Picture uploading Its fine to upload printscreened pictures - about 80% of this Wiki's images are printscreened. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :You're doing a great job at finding images, well done. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd just like to congratulate and thank you for your continued uploading of required images for the wiki. Keep up the good work! Christophee (talk) 00:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Pictures for the Third Wars Heat E There are good pictures of this heat at www.gt-electronics.freeserve.co.uk. Arena Forums I'm sorry but you do not meet the edit quota needed for posting on the arena forums. You can see the details of our arena policy here: Robot_Wars_Wiki:Arena_Forums. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :But the Alternate Series 4 is not actually in The Arena. How exactly are you defining "arena forums"? Christophee (talk) 18:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It was made before we had a separate forum for the Arena, and in truth, should probably be moved there, as it is just another fantasy series. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Editing ideas Hi mate, You seem like one of the more polite of the new users, so no need to apologize. In fact I should apologize for not putting the "Alternate series" topics into the Arena Forum, where they belong. You were asking about what you can do to help out, here are some things. First, check out our job list here: Robot Wars Wiki:Job List. Also, we've been working on categorizing each robot by its weapon type. It's a somewhat tedious task, but it will help with your edit count. I've just created categories for all of the Overhead Weapon Types. If you'd like to help, take a look at the list of all the robots with overhead weapons here: Overhead_Weapons. Each of those robots needs to have the category of either "Robots With Spiked Axes/Picks", "Robots with Bladed Axes" or "Robots with Hammers". All you have to do is go to the page of a robot listed on the table, scroll down to the very bottom, and when you see a green + sign with "Add Category", click it and type in "Robots With Spiked Axes/Picks", "Robots with Bladed Axes" or "Robots with Hammers" depending on which is appropriate. There is auto-complete, so no need to worry about typing the whole thing. If you could do that for every robot listed in the Overhead Weapons page, that would be fantastic, and great for your edit count too. Have fun. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Users I'm sorry about having to add a category onto your userpage. But I understand you opinions, and so I've left all the main stuff alone, but you need to tell us youre a user, like all the others.Deadbotuliza 14:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Good luck Good luck with your little "Redone Series 5". I'm sure it'll be an interesting read. I'm kinda tempted to create my own little tournament page. I do have one planned, although not much so far. CrashBash(talk) 23:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Making some good progress there I would have stopped out of boredom long ago XD [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:46, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll take a quick break now, and resume later this evening, if that's OK. Hogwild94 (talk) 20:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think I've ever done for than two in a single day. Such a tedious task. Thanks a lot for helping us out (mainly Toast, he does way more than I do). Christophee (talk) 21:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Parthian Shot conspiracy solved Hey Hogwild94 I was looking over the wiki and I saw your discussion about the Parthian Shot in series 3. As it seems to now seems to be made official I just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to provide the evidence, as I was the Youtube user who posted the original comment. Regards Chris (uppercutter450) :Thanks for that. Happy to have been of service. I still recall many years ago being confused as to why Flipper's team were different at the start of the show than they were later on. Seems we've sorted that all out now. :Thanks once again. Hogwild94 (talk) 11:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC) S4 flawed For some reason I can't comment but I'd like to thank you for your kind words (I feel bad for deleting all my old lists now) and reiterate what Toast said. You took my concept much further than I even thought about it! Keep at it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:01, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. Apologies for not being able to comment; I accidentally turned it off, and have now reenabled it. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:36, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hogwild94. How do I vote in Ragnabot as I would like to vote --Jamied666 (talk) 20:35, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Jamied66 :You need to have made a set number of contributions to the wikia...I think it's something like 300 ATM. You only have five, which isn't enough I'm afraid. CrashBash (talk) 20:42, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Ragnabattle Hey buddy, before I update Ragnabattle I want to give you the chance to vote on the final because you've been such a big part of it. Finale is 5-4 right now. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:53, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Rankdown? Hey Hogwild, Toast said you were a big fan of Series 3, so I wanted to know if you'd be interested in the last slot of the Series 3 Rankdown? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:38, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Hey Hogwild; you’re up on the rankdown, for a cut and then a new nominee pool. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:00, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Browser issues OK, any idea why Firefox has suddenly decided not to load this Wiki on my laptop? Works fine on Chrome, and on Firefox on my Dad's phone, but not Firefox on my laptop for some bizarre reason. Hogwild94 (talk) 21:19, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :Fixed it now. Hogwild94 (talk) 22:32, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Audited Series 2 Tag Team Terror Hey Hogwild. Is it time to update the Tag Team Terror? Thanks. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:43, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :You're quite right. Lost track of which day it is a bit. Give me a new mins. Hogwild94 (talk) 21:54, July 11, 2018 (UTC) RA2s X1/S5 Ranking Hogwild, it's your turn for RA2's robot ranking. I know it's being hidden under FAW3, so I thought I should help you out here. CrashBash (talk) 11:45, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Replacement Judge Since CrashBash has stated he will be going on holiday this coming Saturday, would you like to replace him as the third judge? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:34, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. Hogwild94 (talk) 20:14, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Ragnabot List Hi Hogwild, Have you got a list of robots you used for your Ragnabot, I've been trying to put mine together, but couldn't find a list of just UK Robots, as, like you, I have nowhere enough experience with the USA/Dutch/German robots. Thanks, Adster1005 (talk) 13:38, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, it should still be hanging around on my pendrive somewhere; I'll check later. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:35, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Remember, though, it would only cover the classic series, not the revival. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:36, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's fine. Adster1005 (talk) 18:23, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Looks like I already uploaded the list before I started mine: https://robotwars.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Hogwild94/My_Ragnabot_entrants,_initial_list. If this isn't convenient, perhaps the best thing is for me to email you the spreadsheet. Hogwild94 (talk) 21:25, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::The blog is alright. Thanks. Adster1005 (talk) 21:37, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::You're welcome. Be sure to remove Sabretooth (S7) from the list though. Hogwild94 (talk) 22:13, July 17, 2019 (UTC)